Ninjas en la Escuela
by Shorty Aizawa
Summary: Naruto y los ninjas de Konoha se encuentran en una intercambio, Los estudiantes se irán a Konoha! y los ninjas se irán a la ciudad a ser estudiantes! SasuNaru, NejiHina, espero ke les guste!


**Ninjas en la escuela**

**Disclaimer: **Solo un idiota creería que Naruto es mi creación ¬¬

"_pensamientos de los personajes"_

(N/A: comentarios estúpidos míos)

Cof cof, en Konoha hacía……hoy … Tsunade (N/A: recordemos que todos tenían ya 15 años (excepto Lee, Neji y Ten-ten que tienen 16) y si quieren saber porqué es bien simple; porque no puede haber lemmon si tienen 12 ya que son muy peques, quizá no para Sasuke y Sakura pero si pa los demás xD, alguna duda? No? Tonces sigo xD) Tsunade, había mandado a llamar a todos los ninjas de 15 y 16 años (los camaradas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena también) para…

Tsunade: bien, esto será un intercambio, todos ustedes irán a una escuela de una ciudad, para aprender historia geografía y esas mierdas, mientras que los estudiantes de esas escuelas vendrán aquí a aprender cosas de ninjas

Todos, menos Tsunade, a Coro: Queeeee???!!! –Cara de pagar hacienda- pero como? Y desde cuando???

Tsunade: Mañana en la mañana nOn _"Por fin me libraré de estos niñatos aunque sea por un par de meses" _bueno, eso, adiós –los hecha de su oficina-

Lee: que emocionante, esta es la primavera de la juventud!!

Naruto: claro que sí dattebayo! Arreglaré mis cosas ahora mismo!

Sasuke: se ve que no has madurado en nada, usuratonkachi

Naruto: deja de llamarme Usuratonkachi, usuratonkachi ¬¬

Sasuke: tu eres el que me sigue, ves?

-Ya todos se habían ido cansados de seguir escuchando la pelea afuera de la oficina de La Quinta Hokage, compuesta por estos dos-

Naruto: pero tu empezaste! Baka!, Usuratonkachi!, Dobe!

Sasuke: si, si, si, como seas ¬¬, se me hace tarde, adiós –desaparece-

Naruto: como lo odio!!! –infla los cachetes (N/A: jooo, de la cara, obviamente, se imagen si inflara los cachetes del culo?? Jajaja sería…. Lo siento, sigamos u.u)-

-Naruto después de eso, se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas para aquél intercambio y a media noche alguien toca su puerta-

Naruto: Ya voyyyyyy (8) –con sueño abre la puerta- I-…. Itachi???!!!!

Itachi: …………… Hola niño Kyubi… tú encargaste……… Pizza?

Naruto: .-., ahora trabajas en una pizzería?

Itachi: seeeeeeh –comienza a babear- suave sabor del queso –huye-

Naruto: . . … -cierra la puerta y se va a dormir-

-En la Mañana todos estaban reunidos y en el bus estaban en el siguiente orden: (de adelante hacia atrás)

Fila 1:

1.- Ino y Chouji

2.- Temari y Shikamaru

3.- Gaara y Kankouro (N/A: no haré GaaKanko eh! ¬¬)

4.- Kiba y Shino

5.- Hinata y Neji

6.- Ten-Ten y Lee

Fila 2:

1.- Sakura y niño de Relleno 1

2.- Niña de Relleno 1 y Niño de Relleno 2

3.- Niña de Relleno 2 y Niño de Relleno 3

4.- Niña de Relleno 3 y Sai

5.- Niña de Relleno 4 y Niño de Relleno 4

6.- Naruto y Sasuke

Naruto: Porque "elegimos" un lugar tan apartado? ¬¬

Sasuke: Para que no nos molesten no es obvio? ¬¬

Naruto se limitó a mirar por la ventana, ya que él estaba en ese lado, mientras que Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

Sasuke: _"porque será tan lindo? Tan tierno?... tan… adorable?... idiota, es un HOMBRE y tu dignidad?, estúpido ¬¬" –_Pensaba mirando de reojo a Naruto… hasta que…-

Niño De Relleno 4: Como se llaman? Yo me llamo Niño de Relleno 4 y ella Niña de Relleno 4 nOn

Sasuke: yo me llamo; No-Me-Molesten-Cuando-Quiero-Con-Naruto, y él se llama Naruto ¬¬ -exclamó enojado-

Naruto: yo no entender o-ò

Sasuke: olvídalo ¬¬

-Al llegar a su primer día de escuela, que por cierto, era un escuela en la que tenían que quedarse a dormir y toda esa mierda xD, se encontraron y el profesor era……….-

CONTINUARÁ………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- jajajaja que mala que soy xDDD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

no, era… broma, no soy tan mala, cof cof, ….

Naruto: tu……… eres nuestro Profesor???!!!

Sasuke: Hermano………

Itachi: asi es, yo soy profesor ToT, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño mas preciado, antes era trabajar en una pizzería y desde hoy es el de ser profesor MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, entren u.u

- Todos entran y se acomodan en el mismo puesto que en el del bus, ya todos se habían sentado en su puesto-

Sasuke: _"me siento con él… que feliz que soy.. kuso!! Es un hombre, ya olvídate de él… pero no puedo resistirme a su encanto… además estará al lado mío quizá por cuantos meses"_…

Naruto: hey! Sasuke! Hey!, no me escuchas?... que opinas que tu hermano sea tu profesor? xDDD

Sasuke: me da igual… mas me importa… -lo mira a los ojos, Naruto se ruboriza y él también-

Naruto: que… que datebayo?

Sasuke: luego lo sabrás –deja de mirarlo y mira al frente-

Itachi: ehmmm… bueno, como hoy mi sueño se hace realidad terminaremos mas temprano 3

Alumnos a coro: ¬¬

Naruto: yo… y cuando sabré eso… Sasuke?

Sasuke: juntémonos hoy… cuando ya todos estén dormidos… en el salón… -se sonroja-

Naruto: ehmm… está bien –se sonroja-

-En todo el día no paso nada interesante solo que Lee se puso una peluca afro a bailó delante de todos al estilo ochenteno xDD-

¿Qué pasará a la media noche? ¿Por qué hago fanfics tan malos? ¿quién será el seme? ¿porqué Itachi habrá cambiado un "poquito"?

¿porqué en vez de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas no hago ya el segundo capítulo??? xDDD

CONTINUARÁ……………


End file.
